Trouble
by sally-olivnader
Summary: draco para por una


TROUBLE- por Sally Olivander  
  
|*|*|*|*a veces no pienso, me vuelvo tan frío y no estoy a veces me ausento de mis sentimientos y luego sonrió, recuerdo y me aferro a vivir y a veces quisiera matar por tu amor... tan solo por un momento |*|*|*|*  
  
eran casi las once y Draco aún no salía de "su" habitación, llevaba el resto de la noche y la mañana en una habitación anexa a la que se supone compartía con su pareja, Ginny, mientas que ella se había quedado en aquella, sola, confundida, y con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
cuando empezó a salir con el tan solo conocía su faceta fría, pero no conocía aquella cruel faceta por la que Draco podía llegar a pasar...  
  
***FLASH BACK***  
  
estaban los dos tirados en su cama, escuchando la radio, Ginny se acerco a el mirándolo a los ojos, y luego comenzó a besar su cuello, para después abrazarlo con cariño, cuando Draco comenzó a sentirse incómodo...  
  
-Gin, por favor, sepárate un poco, quieres....-dijo incomodándose mas aún  
  
-no... pero por que?-dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte- no quiero...  
  
-que te quites!- dijo aventándola con fuerza al otro extremo de la cama-  
  
-pe..pero, Draco que te pasa?- dijo Ginny confundida  
  
-PASA que te dije que te quitaras, y no lo hiciste!-  
  
-pero es que no te hice nada- decía Ginny furiosa- o acaso ahora te molesta que te abrase?!  
  
-escucha!- dijo Draco tomándola con brusquedad del brazo- cuando te digo que te quites-Ginny luchaba con fuerza para safarse de Draco- es por algo, no para ver si quieres o no- terminó, soltándola con tal furia que Ginny fue a para en una esquina, golpeándose la quijada con la mesa donde estaba la radio mágica  
  
Ginny pudo sentir como entre aquella confusión surgía el miedo, que se convertiría en pánico por no saber que era lo que le pasaba a su amado  
  
-No tienes derecho a tratarme de esa forma..-consiguió decir  
  
-LO TENGO!- dijo Draco azotando la puerta de la habitación dejando a Ginny adolorida y llorando desesperadamente  
  
***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***  
  
|*|*|*|*y es que todavía no encuentro, lo que en mi sería normal para darte mucho mas, y entregarme por completo... sexo, pudor o lagrimas, me da igual |*|*|*|*  
  
Ginny salió de su habitación con la bata de dormir aún puesta, y se dirigió la cocina del departamento, pretendía comer, pero no podía, el hecho de la noche anterior la seguía atormentando, como era que de un día para otro Draco la golpeaba? que rayos pasaba entre ellos dos...?, solo pudo llorar de nuevo, sentada en la barra-  
  
a unos pocos metros Draco oía a Ginny llorar, se decidió a salir de la habitación  
  
entró a la cocina en silencio, la vergüenza que sentía era abismal, Ginny lloraba por su culpa, y el no creía poder soportarlo mucho tiempo...  
  
-Draco- dijo Ginny levantando la cara de entre sus manos-  
  
-...Gin...- fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta  
  
-...por que Draco-dijo Ginny sin poder evitar llorar de nuevo- acaso ya no me quieres? tanto así te desagrado...?  
  
-yo...-Draco tampoco sabía el por que de lo sucedido, no sabía que le pasaba, y por mas que lo meditó no lograba dar una respuesta coherente a Ginny  
  
-Solo puedo pedirte perdón Ginny, no se que demonios me pasó anoche... necesito que me perdones  
  
|*|*|*|*me quieres ver grande, a pesar de lo débil que soy y si toco hasta el fondo me sacas de nuevo por eso me quedo, me aferro y te quiero a morir por eso aquí adentro tu estas todo el tiempo, viviendo del sufrimiento |*|*|*|*  
  
-Draco, te quiero, sabes que te perdonaría, aunque me golpearas mil y un veces...  
  
-no, Ginny, no, no puedo permitir que sufras de tal forma por mi culpa  
  
-te perdono, es todo lo que oirás de mi parte acerca del tema- dijo sonriendo  
  
Draco se acerco a la barra y la tomó por la cintura, la bajo de ahí y la beso, era lo menos que haría, Ginny lo perdonaba a pesar de lo que hiciera y el la quería a pesar de lo que le pasara a el, Ginny siempre iría primero...  
  
-te quiero...-dijo entre un beso y otro- te amo  
  
-yo a ti, primero que a nadie  
  
|*|*|*|*y es que todavía no encuentro, lo que en mi sería normal para darte mucho mas, y entregarme por completo... sexo, pudor o lagrimas, me da igual |*|*|*|*  
  
después de dos semanas, Draco no había vuelto a hacerle nada a Ginny, sin embargo seguía con sus desplantes de enojo, que pasaban a la ira después del trabajo, y aunque procuraba no desquitarse con Ginny...  
  
-mamá, no importa lo que digas, no lo voy a dejar- dijo Ginny dando un sorbo a su café  
  
-Ginny, hija, ese tipo es peligroso, quien sabe que pueda hacer después  
  
-hay, mamá, pero es que no te cansas, te he dicho que esa vez el estaba confundido, no fue su culpa  
  
-Virgina Wesley, no intentes defender a ese bastardo bueno para nada, vivirás de nuevo con nosotros, y se acabó  
  
-mamá entiende que no soy cualquier niña, no puedes obligarme a vivir en la casa  
  
-hay, hija, de que puedo, puedo, vives con nosotros y se acabó-dijo parándose y tomando del brazo a Ginny ((n/a: bueno es que ya le amolaron ese brazo a la pobre XD))  
  
al llegar a la madriguera  
  
-MAMÁ! peor que es lo que te sucede? no puedes encerrarme como si fuera una lechuza!  
  
-arthur, he traído a nuestra hija de vuelta, no permitiré que ese bastardo le ponga una mano encima de nuevo!  
  
-esto... Ginny, debes acceder a quedarte-dijo arthur mas amable- es por tu bien...  
  
-papá esto no es por mi bien, y lo sabes, por favor, déjame ir...  
  
-Gin, hija yo...  
  
-NO podemos y se acabó- interrumpió Molly Weasley  
  
Al caer la noche Draco regresó del trabajo, y encontró todo vacío, no había ninguna nota, el corazón le dió un vuelco  
  
-cálmate, de seguro solo fue con sus amigas-pensó  
  
pero algo le decía que Ginny no solo había salido... su corazón latía con fuerza, el miedo se apoderaba de el, que sería de el si Ginny no regresaba?  
  
Hola como están? Bueno espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fic, y ojalá que no sean muy malitos con migo! Pero si de verdad les parece un asco, o si les gusta, o si se les hace muy dramático, mándenme un review! Porfavorsito!!!!! ^^ bueno los quiero, espero que manden review, bayoooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah! Y si les da flojera mandar un review me puedes escribir a: sally_olivander@urrakas.zzn.com ^^ have nice and magic dreams, bye! 


End file.
